


Illness

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Concerned Fala, Homophobic Hys, Isamu is a good boyfriend, M/M, Sick Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira is ill, and Isamu is watching over him. Hys enters Akira's room unannounced and sees Isamu on the bed. She doesn't understand why he's taking care of Akira instead of taking him to the infirmary. When Fala stops by to check on Akira, Hys learns that Akira and Isamu are dating.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 11





	Illness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: I have seen most of the GoLion episodes, but I fell in love with the idea of Kurogane Isamu and Kogane Akira being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.

"Illness"

Akira curled up on his side with his head pillowed on Isamu's thigh, coughing harshly. Isamu reached down and stroked his boyfriend's hair to soothe him. "It's all right, Aki. I'm here."

Once Akira was resting again, Isamu returned to the book he was reading. It was one of Akira's of course. His boyfriend was a lover of books and could be found reading everything from diplomacy to satire to mangas. The book Isamu borrowed was a thick one. It didn't really interest him. He had simply chosen it, so he wouldn't have to leave Akira's side. At that moment, he was sitting on Akira's bed with the ill pilot laying between his legs. He had pulled a blanket over his boyfriend. The blanket moved off and on as Akira's temperature raised and lowered. The team knew he was taking care of Akira and that the two of them were dating. So, when the door opened, Isamu didn't do more than raise his eyes from the page he was reading.

His eyebrows raised as Hys entered Akira's room. She stopped short when she saw Isamu sitting on the bed. She looked around before she turned to look at Isamu again, having not noticed Akira. "Why are-"

She was cut off by Akira coughing, and Isamu rubbed his back. "It's okay, Aki."

When the coughing subsided, Hys's hands were already on her hips. "Why are you here?"

"I'm taking care of Akira. He's ill."

"Why is he not in the infirmary then?"

"He doesn't need doctors fussing over him, especially since you don't have medicine that will help."

"That doesn't mean you should be here."

Akira groaned, having been disturbed by the conversation. He shifted and sat up. "Hys, what's going on?"

"I should be asking you that question!"

"I'm sick, and my boyfriend is taking care of me. Now, leave." Akira turned away from Hys and snuggled into Isamu's chest.

Isamu wrapped his arms around Akira. "You heard Aki, Hys. You should go."

"How dare you! You are drifters from a dead planet! Who are you to-"

"Hys, stop! Why are you bothering Kogane and Kurogane?"

Hys turned to look at the door where Fala stood with a basket in her hands. "Hime, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drop off some food and drink for Kogane and Kurogane and check on Kogane." Fala moved into the room, not paying attention to Hys's scoffing. She set the basket down near Isamu and sat down. "How are you doing, Kogane?"

"Hime?"

Fala reached out and stroked Akira's hair. "Yes, Kogane. I came to check on you."

"He's still sick. He probably won't be back to normal for another day."

"No. I'll be okay tomorrow," Akira protested.

"No, Aki. If you try to do too much too soon, you'll have a relapse and be even worse than you are right now. You are staying right here, and if I have to stay here to make sure you do, then I'll happily do so."

Fala smiled at their bickering and stood up. "I'll tell the rest of the team not to expect you up until the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

"Thank you for the food and for checking on Aki, Fala-hime. He and I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do for you since you risk your lives defending my planet." She paused at the door. "Get well soon, Kogane. Come along, Hys. Let's let the boys rest."

Hys sputtered. "They can't be dating! Boys don't date other boys!"

"They most certainly do, Hys. Besides, what does it matter if Kogane and Kurogane are dating? It's not like I'm interested in either of them as anything more than friends. If anything, they are more like protective older brothers."

Hys followed Fala out the door, continuing with the conversation, but the door closed, cutting off the two pilots from the conversation. Isamu sighed in relief. He had gotten dirty looks from some of the people back on Earth when he and Akira started dating and wasn't keen on getting those looks here, but it wasn't like Hys liked them anyway. So, it really didn't matter that much. Isamu tightened his hold on his boyfriend, who had drifted off to sleep. He dropped a kiss on his fluffy hair and said, "Get better soon, Aki."

Fin


End file.
